What Hurts the Most
by Emachinescat
Summary: "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me..." Can he truly go on without her?


What Hurts the Most by Emachinescat

A Hardy Boys Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me..." Can he truly go on without her?

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking about the possibilities of a Dead on Target music video, talking about Joe's feelings when Iola died. I promise, I did not steal this idea from BCA, I actually wrote it of my own idea, and I have to say, I was SOOOO surprised when I saw she had written one using this song as well, but I promise, mine is totally different! What Hurts the Most, the music video!**

* * *

**What Hurts the Most**

_Intro music _Flashes onto the Hardy home in a bolt of lightening. Slowly travels up to where Joe is pacing the floor, hands behind his back.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. _Flashes to Joe sitting by the window in his room, watching the rain fall in the dusk. He takes a deep sigh.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let'em out. _As he sits by the window, several tears fall down his face and he catches them with his hand.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. _Defeated, he buries his face in his hands, his shoulders racking with sobs. Unknowing to him, his brother is watching from the doorway to the bathroom they share. He's leaning against the frame of the door, a single tear sliding down his face at the sight of his brother in such distress.

_There are days, every now and again, I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me. _Joe wipes his tears, straightens up, and pushes past Frank, a false smile on his face. Frank turns and stares at his brother's retreating back, shaking his head slightly.

_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say. _There is a bright light as Joe flashes back. _**Iola is glaring at him as she snatches the keys out of his grasp and stalks off. **_

_And watching you walk away. **Joe begins to follow Iola out into the parking lot. Suddenly there is a scream, and the car is blown to pieces as Iola gets in. A look of pure horror comes over his face as the car goes up in a ball of flame, with his true love trapped inside. **_

_And never knowin' what could have been. _The flashback fades away, leaving Joe staring at the melted and mangled keys in his hand.

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. _He closes his eyes, a lone tear escaping the corner of his eye, landing on the keys in his hand. Slowly, painfully, his hand closes in around the only thing he has left of Iola.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it. _Joe leaves the house, gets in the van, and sighs deeply. He starts the engine and begins to drive away slowly.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends. _Joe pushes open the door to Mr. Pizza. Tony, Biff, Frank, Phil, and Chet all look up at him, grinning. Seeing them happy after this tragedy sends tears to his eyes.

_And I'm alone. _They all fade away, and Joe falls to his knees. The image fades away.

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed. _Joe is standing in front of a full-sized mirror, pulling his shirt over his head, studying his worn reflection intently.

_Living with this regret. _Another blinding light, and _**Joe is teasing Iola with the keys, tossing them into the air, as he is flirting with another girl. **_

_But I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, show the words that I say in my heart that I left a token. _Back in the present, Joe closes his eyes. When he opens them, he sees Iola staring back at him. "I'm so sorry," he whispers, reaching out to touch her face. But as he nears her, she disappears into a misty void. Joe is left standing with his hand suspended in midair.

_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. _Joe begins to recall the happy times together, laughing and holding hands.

_And never knowin' what could've been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. _As the two embrace, Iola is suddenly swept away by a fiery hand. Joe is left grasping thin air, tears streaming down his face and disappearing as they hit the ground.

_Instrumental _The tears evolve into rain, and _**Joe and Iola are running hand in hand, trying not to get wet. They duck under a tree and share a loving kiss. **_

_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowin' what could've been, and not seeing that loving you was what I was trying to do. __**Joe and Iola are sitting under a tree on a blanket, eating a picnic. She lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Joe," she whispers. "I love you too," he replies. She loses her eyes, and when she is not looking, Joe reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black velvet box. He flips the lid open, and a smile forms as he looks at the diamond ring he had bought the day before. Then glancing at the girl beside him, he pockets the ring and puts an arm around her as his eyes slowly shut. **_The memory fades away, and soon he is back in the house, staring out at the rain, a mournful expression livid on his handsome face.

"You asked me once what I saw in my future, Iola. At first I wasn't sure. But now I know—I saw you. I saw you."

**In memory of Iola Morton. Died age seventeen. She may be gone physically, but her spirit will never leave those who loved her.**

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
